IchiHime Week 2017!
by bleachfanficfanatic
Summary: I'm finally not too late to join in this fun event! I've written each day to be a contiguous story and though the chapters are shorter than I normally do, I really hope this is enjoy! Here's the Ichigo and Orihime!
1. Chapter 1

**AUGUST 14TH:** mutual pining / warm colors

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime's cheery voice calls out over the din of people meandering about the festival. He makes eye contact, feeling an upward tug on his lip at the sight of her dressed up in her traditional kimono. She looks lovely in its golden hues adorned with bright orange hibiscus flowers intricately woven in a seemingly haphazard pattern. Her hair gleams like fire in the beams of the setting sun and he has to remember to breathe just looking at her.

She reaches him quickly, bobbing and weaving through the crowd while in her wake come the rest of their friends also wearing their festival best. Even Renji and Rukia have been able to join them this year.

"Hey Inoue," he says willing his voice not to crack under the pressure he feels in his chest. " _Tell her she looks nice! No, not nice, she looks amazing. Tell her-"_ his thoughts are interrupted by a hard smack on his back from Rukia.

"Snap out of your haze, let's go!" she snaps, grabbing his wrist and pulling. The group falls in line behind them, wandering from booth to booth. Through all their exploration, Orihime never loses her bright smile, the bounce in her step, her laughter high pitched but somehow musical.

Ichigo is not as dense as people like to think. He _knows_ how he feels about her but he also knows it's a fruitless endeavor to do anything about it. His line of thinking is solidified as Inoue grabs Ishida's sleeve to tug him toward an archery game. The soul reaper takes in a deep breath, careful to keep it quiet as he watches the woman he cares so much about flitter about completely oblivious to the fact that his heart, quite literally, beats for her.

It isn't long before Rukia's back next to him, chattering about this and that happening in Soul Society but he barely hears any of it.

Orihime casts surreptitious glances towards a certain pair of soul reapers, her heart clenching tight with every look. She loves Rukia, she's practically like her sister at this point, but the healer cannot stop the bolts of jealousy that shoot through her heart every time Rukia is near Ichigo. With every smile she earns, however small they may be, Orihime feels Ichigo slipping further and further away from her. They're friends, she knows this by now after all they've been through together, but it doesn't stop the hurt of watching the one person she's loved for most of her life falling for someone else.

But she's determined to _not_ ruin the festival for everyone else and so she makes sure to be the most upbeat, the most enthusiastic. Smile brighter, walk faster, talk excitedly and never let her tears reach the surface of her ducts.

"Inoue-san, are you ok?" Ishida asks, his presence startling her back to reality.

She smiles, a bit weaker this time, but manages to sound sincere in her assurances of, "I'm fine, Ishida-san, just a little tired because I had to work today."

So it goes on, the princess and the warrior, watching one another from a far but never meeting eye to eye.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUGUST 15TH:** promise / monochrome

The wedding venue sparkles and shines giving the stars above a run for their money. Orihime lets out a long-contented sigh staring up at the speckled inky blackness before turning around to look at her friend. Rukia looks resplendent in her dress, the fit flawless thanks to a certain quincy who just couldn't help himself from getting involved as much as he denied he would.

"I'm so happy for you Rukia," Orihime comments giving her a long, large hug. The newly appointed captain returns the affectionate embrace, fighting back unexpected tears as the wealth of emotions she's feeling begin to catch up with her.

Shaking her head, she pushes herself gently away, a soft smile on her face. "Thanks, Orihime," she answers simply.

"Alright girls, it's time to get going," Rangiku announces bounding into the room.

Before long, the three of them are standing together at the altar, Orihime and Rangiku with Rukia and Ichigo and Shuuhei with Renji. All eyes are on the bride and groom, all except one pair.

Ichigo can't stop staring at Orihime, can't tear his eyes away from the loveliness her figure makes of the dress instead of the other way around. He wants so desperately to tell her how he feels, to finally lift the burden of his one-sided love but he won't. He knows she doesn't feel the same way, how could she? There are a hundred other guys more suited to her than he'll ever be.

But as the priest begins to recite the vows meant to be repeated by the bride and groom before him, Ichigo silently echoes their sentiments, sealing his fate to be forever tied to a woman who will never know the depth of his love for her.

"And do you promise to love each other, for better or for worse, until death do you part?"

Ichigo feels his heart leap into his chest when Orihime suddenly locks eyes with him, both their souls pouring out in one look: " _I promise."_


	3. Chapter 3

**AUGUST 16TH:** unspoken / single color

Ever since the wedding, Ichigo has tried to convince himself the look he saw in Orihime's eyes was the fabrication of a surprisingly over active imagination and his own misplaced hope. He'd tried to talk to her after the ceremony, but they were either constantly interrupted or she deftly avoided him without seeming to. So much so, he isn't even sure that's what she was doing.

But it won't let him go. The look in her eyes, the certainty that _some_ strong emotion was present, even if just for a moment.

He wants to see it again, wants to know he's not crazy, but he doesn't know how. He has both not enough and too many words he wants to say to her. As much as it scares him, and he doesn't admit to fear easily, he knows if he doesn't at least try he'll regret it for the rest of his life. He had, until that moment, been content to let his one-sided love remain a secret but that look…that look stirred the fire of longing so fiercely that he will explode if he doesn't do something about it.

Ichigo makes his way to the bakery, knowing Orihime's shift is about to end. Taking a leaned stance against a brick wall near the door he waits. A tinkle of a bell is his signal to move and he pushes away from his position as she exits the building.

"Oh! Kurosaki-kun!" she exclaims, "What are you doing here?"

"I, um, was just in the area," he lies, "figured I'd walk you home."

"But that's the opposite direction of your house! You don't have to do that!" she protests.

"Inoue," he replies firmly, "let me walk you home."

Orihime can feel a hot blush crawling up from her neck to her cheeks but she nods nonetheless; it's useless to argue with Ichigo once he's set his mind to something. Truthfully, she's been hoping for a chance to talk to him but every time she gets up the nerve its lost the moment she sees him. She knows that something unspoken transpired between them at Rukia and Renji's wedding she just doesn't know exactly what.

Clearly, she was wrong about the relationship between Ichigo and her and she'd hoped that would make it easier to be honest with him about how she feels, but that hasn't been the case. If anything, whatever happened between the two of them has made it harder to look at him, because as much as she's curious to know if he saw or felt anything close to the same as she did, the possibility that it was all in her head terrifies her to hope for more.

They reach her home quickly, the walk silent save for the scrape of gravel on the concrete as they walk. Standing under a street lamp, she risks a look at his face, startled to find him openly staring at her. His eyes, always so hard and fierce with determination and grit, are soft, warm and inviting so she continues to stare.

Ichigo can feel the weight of all that he feels for Orihime pressing hard against his chest, the sensation of an overfilled balloon about to burst the only comparison coming to mind and it almost makes him laugh because it's just such an Inoue thing to think about. She's penetrated so deeply into his soul that even her imaginative imagery plays before his own eyes without her saying a word.

He wants to speak, but his tongue is heavy and dry. So he swallows once to coat his throat and with careful trepidation slowly moves his hand to touch her cheek with the backs of his fingers. His eyes never leave hers, willing her to understand, to see all the words as pictures in her mind because he knows there is no more room for a grey area with them. They've moved to a position of black and white, yes or no, forward or back forever.

Orihime feels her knees grow weak, the sensation of falling overtaking her until she realizes she really is losing her balance. But as always, Ichigo is there to catch her when she falls and when he tugs her into his chest, she feels his heart racing and she knows, knows without doubt or fear that she's not crazy, she didn't imagine it.

He loves her too.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUGUST 17TH:** laughter / cool colors

Ichigo stands frozen with Orihime in his arms. He's held her many times before but always when he's saving her, when there's a battle waiting to be fought, when there's no time to _savor._

She begins shaking but before he can ask her what's wrong a clear, bubbling laugh erupts from her lips. He stares at her uncomprehendingly, wondering if there's salve in the world strong enough to fill the cracks erupting in his heart.

But a moment later, she heals him herself as she's always done. "I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun, I…I'm just _so happy!_ "

He's still staring but his face holds a look of relief now instead of horror. And then, like the blaze of the newly risen sun, he smiles at her. Orihime's laughter stops momentarily as she takes in the sight, the vision she's been waiting upon for _so long_ and it's because of her! She, Inoue Orihime, has made Kurosaki Ichigo smile brighter and wider and warmer than she's ever seen him do before.

Her arms are around his neck before she even realizes that she's moved but the feel of his tight embrace around her waist lets her know this is real, this is happening.

And this time when she laughs, he joins in.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUGUST 18TH:** anniversary / pastels

A year flies by so quickly that Ichigo wonders if he accidently stepped into a time portal. But he knows he hasn't and he knows he should have planned better but the day just snuck up on him and well, he's never fancied himself good at this whole being a boyfriend thing anyway. He's got protect and love down pat, those are easy because he's with Orihime, but planning dates, especially one for a day as important as this, that's one area he falls short in.

"So you have nothing planned," Ishida comments with an irritated shy.

"Of course not! I don't know what the hell to do!" Ichigo fumes, pacing in his room.

"Does it have to be big? I mean, can't you take her to dinner, something simple?" Chad asks.

" _Of course_ it has to be big! The first year is a big milestone, Sado," Ishida answers for Ichigo.

"But…it's Inoue. Do you really think she'll care that much? I mean, she's a simple person," insists Chad.

Ichigo rubs his temples; this discussion isn't helping. The situation is made worse when Ishida inquires, "Well, you at least got her a proper gift, right?" 

Gift, right, he was supposed to get her a gift. His expression is answer enough and the gentlemanly Quincy has had enough. "You're impossible," he grumbles, picking up his bag and exiting the room without a backwards glance.

Ichigo groans, flopping on to his bed and staring at the ceiling. It's 2:00 PM on a Saturday, too late to get a reservation to a fancy restaurant, but maybe it's not too late to get her _something_. He springs back up, throwing on his jacket as he calls over his shoulder, "I'm going to the shops, Chad, wanna come along?"

The big man shrugs, falling into step with his romantically challenged friend. A couple hours later and Ichigo is no closer to finding a gift for her than he was when he first began. Everything he finds he deems either too simple, too cheap, a few too expensive or too…not Orihime.

"Ichigo," Chad says as they exit the fifth shop they've been to in as many hours, "maybe just…I don't know, do something nice for her? Like, cook her a meal or something."

"Oh right, like I can manage to make anything she'd like! You know how she eats, Chad, anything I make her will just taste bland to her."

Chad sighs but pats Ichigo on the shoulder in a sign of support. "You'll figure something out, you always do." He leaves with this remark, heading back home to put his feet up.

Ichigo wanders further down the street, his feet carrying him to the river in the center of town where he stares at the water hoping for inspiration. What do you get for someone you think is perfect? He's thought about jewelry, but even though _he_ knows his heart is completely set, he doesn't know about hers yet (thought Tatsuki would call him an idiot for questioning Orihime's devotion).

He's so lost in thought, he doesn't notice Orihime coming towards him until she's almost right next to him.

"Orihime," he says, surprise evident in his tone. As she stands next to him, he takes her hand and squeezes, the familiar gesture of greeting making her smile.

"I thought I might find you here," she remarks looking back out over the water and he returns his gaze to it as well. "You always seem to come here when you need a place to think."

"You know me too well, I think," he comments back casting her a sidelong glance. Her musical giggle makes him smile slightly.

"Ichigo," she says turning towards him, "I…I'm sorry I don't have anything special for you for today." Her cheeks erupt in a blush of embarrassment. "I, um, kind of forgot to plan ahead."

He draws her closer, hand resting on her waist and the contact makes her heart flutter like an over excited butterfly. "Me too, Orihime."

"I guess that just proves we're a perfect match, huh?" she asks sheepishly.

Her cute expression makes him chuckle. "Yeah, I guess it does." Leaning down, he pecks her lips softly, whispering against them, "Happy Anniversary, Orihime."

Going up on tip toes, she wraps her arms around his neck and murmurs back, "Happy Anniversary, Ichigo."


End file.
